


Snippets of MegOp

by weaverofyourdreams



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, occasional smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaverofyourdreams/pseuds/weaverofyourdreams
Summary: Just bits and pieces of MegOp that I've written. They're not necessarily connected but if you want to connect them yourself, I won't stop you. Summaries of each will be in the beginning of the chapter, telling which continuity and warning about whether or not the chapter is NSFW. I have also decided to take requests, you can leave them in the comments or contact me at weaverofyourdreams on tumblr.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	1. A Small Spark to Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Something is bothering Megatron. Only Optimus really notices. The continuity is up in the air, bits and pieces from a few! No NSFW.

The tank pouts in a corner, tucked away from everyone's way, that's how they know something is actually bothering Megatron. Or at least that's how Optimus knows. If there wasn't anything wrong and Megatron was pouting for the sake of pouting or getting attention, he'd simply plop his chassis down in the middle of the room and grumble. Optimus smiles to himself, dropping down into his alt mode and slowly driving up next to him. The tank's cannon hardly lifts in acknowledgement. There's a little rumble from within.

  
"Go away Optimus."

  
"I'd like to stay, I think. It's not everyday you're quiet enough to hardly go unnoticed. Is something bothering you?" Optimus asked. There's a silence. Then Megatron's engines kick to life and the tank backs up a little, enough to give him space to scooch by Optimus, he only lets him, just to follow him as he chugs along, "Talking about it might make you feel better."

  
The tank slows to a halt and Megatron flips up to his root. Optimus remains in his alt. Megatron only raises an eyebrow, approaching him and kneeling down, staring into Optimus's cab. He revs his engine. Megatron makes a face like he was trying not to smile. He moves, sitting down against Optimus's side.

  
"It's just... are you sure this is the right thing to do? We tore our home to shreds, the masses... they want someone to pay. And since I'm the one who started the war... it's my blood they want. Defending me only seems to be sullying your reputation, and testing the bond of trust your team has in you."

  
Optimus rumbled, transforming, careful to make sure that Megatron did not fall on the ground before the Prime settled with his back to Megatron's.

  
"Old friend, if those around us do not want to give everyone a chance, then they have no say in how the future of our world is shaped. You deserve a second chance. I want to give it to you. There is not a person alive who can sway that decision."


	2. Who Am I Without You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus Prime has a dawning realization on the eve of Megatron's execution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDW Gen One, NSFW. Also features my OC, Evening Star, there's some weirdness about her but she's not around for long.

Tomorrow it will be done. Megatron will die for his crimes, and Optimus can finally rest. This horrible, nightmarish, agonizingly drawn out chapter of his life would be _done._ No more war. No more fighting. Just _done._

So why did some part of Optimus feel like it was shattering into millions of pieces? 

He rested his forehelm in his hand, gazing down at the engex on the table as his hand curled around it. He tapped at the glass, listening to the small _tnk tnk tnk_ it made. He should be overjoyed. There were millions out there _celebrating_ as he sat in the darkness of his hab, _mourning._ Optimus found himself wondering, revisiting every time they met, from their very first meeting, to every time they met on the battlefield. Every hit and shot. Every time one of them hurt the other. It forged them both. It molded and cemented who they were, for all of history to remember, Optimus Prime, the prime who fought the war against the horrid warlord, Megatron, the person who waged a war that killed more people who were ever born. 

Optimus found that he did not like that. He didn’t like that these two people were who they became. It wasn’t who they were. It wasn’t who he _wanted_ them to be. Optimus wasn’t even sure what it was that he wanted. It wasn’t that. 

He stood, abandoning the engex and leaving his hab. He knew what he had to do. He needed answers. There was only one person who could help him get them. 

* * *

Megatron’s request for his final hours was to live them in dignity and comfort. Much to others’ disdain, Optimus granted it. There was a condition though, he had to be monitored. Megatron agreed, understanding. The person he had become was not deserving of his fate. But they must all pay their dues, sooner or later. Perhaps one day Optimus’s own price would be paid. 

He wasn’t expecting to find an exasperated looking Prowl, staring disbelieving at the screen connected to the camera surveying Megatron’s quarters. Optimus squinted at him, curious as to what had him in such a bad mood. 

“Is everything alright?” He asked, coming to a stop at Prowl’s desk. He jumps up, slamming his hands down on the desk and then grabbed Optimus’s arm, dragging him closer to the screen, pointing.   
  
“Her! That femme! Do you see her? Is she there, Optimus! Or have I gone insane!” He demanded, managing to give Optimus a good shake, he steadied himself and looked on the screen, seeing a rather large purple femme sitting close to Megatron, resting her helm in his lap as he read. 

“How did she get in here?” 

“I DON’T KNOW!” Prowl shouted, bolting off towards the door leading to the room. Optimus felt like he had an idea of who this was. A living anomaly, one who was very close to Megatron. Megatron had mentioned her a time or two, simultaneously the one good thing he did during the war and one of his greatest regrets. 

In the camera feed, he saw them look up towards the door Prowl was about to burst through, Megatron had a faint smile on his face, chuckling softly as she blinked out of existence before Optimus’s very eyes. He frowned, humming. Prowl barged in, yelling. Megatron calmly looked in his direction and responded in just the same fashion. 

As Prowl slammed the door shut behind him, Optimus decided it was time for him to have a break. 

“Where did she go! You were here, where did she go!” 

“She just disappeared, Prowl. You won’t be able to catch her. I know who she is. She means no harm. Evening Star simply wishes to spend as much time with her sire as she can before he is gone.” 

The last bit was hard to say. It was hard to talk about it. He didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t want to think about it. 

“How do you- you can’t just-” Optimus laid a hand on Prowl’s shoulder. 

“I think it’s time you had a break. Go rest, I’ll take the last watch.” 

Prowl glared at him for a moment, like he wanted to argue but stomped off, muttering something about disappearing femmes under his breath. 

Optimus waited until he was sure Prowl was gone to switch off the screen and make his way down the hall. He knocked on the door. 

“Come in?” Megatron asked, clearly curious. He hesitated, what if Megatron didn’t want to see him? What if he simply wanted to spend his last living hours with his daughter? Optimus wouldn’t blame him. As much as he would hate it, he would leave these questions unanswered if Megatron wished it. He opened the door, finding Megatron alone. He was met with a steady, curious gaze. 

“I wasn’t expecting you… why are you here?” Megatron asked, laying down the datapad. Optimus looked around, looking for Evening Star. 

“She doesn’t have to hide from me. I would hate for my presence to keep the two of you apart in the last few hours you have together,” Optimus told him as he stepped in and closed the door. 

“She isn’t, unfortunately. Evening Star is very emotional at the moment. The higher they run the harder it is for her to hold herself together,” Megatron explained, “she wants to be there for me at the end. So she has left to gather herself.” 

“How long will that take?” Optimus asked, shuffling his weight awkwardly. 

“A few hours at least. Before she left anytime she tried to move she was leaving bits of herself behind.” 

He regretted Evening Star’s state of being at the moment, but at least that would give them some time to talk. 

“When she gets back, apologize for me.”

Megatron set him with a questioning gaze. 

“Why are you here, Optimus? Surely it isn’t to converse about the wellbeing of my child,” Optimus lowered his gaze, then folded away his face guard, revealing the deep frown. “You hardly look like a mech who’s lifelong sworn enemy is about to die.”

“That’s actually why I’m here… we’ve fought each other so long… have we- do you ever think there was a chance at us being something else?” 

Megatron tilts his helm, mouth set in a firm, straight line, he’s contemplating. 

“Most likely not. By the time we ever met I had already decided to abandon my peaceful ways. I believe it was fated for us to fight. Why?” 

Something in Optimus sunk. 

“Did you ever… _want_ to be something different?” 

“What’s wrong, Optimus?” Megatron asked, standing, laying his datapad aside and standing, crossing the room to stand closer to him. 

“You die _tomorrow_. Everything I am, the person I have become, I wouldn’t have become without you. What am I supposed to do when you’re gone? Who will I be when you are gone?”

Megatron’s expression softened greatly and it struck Optimus in a way he hadn’t realized possible. 

“That’s not for me to answer, Optimus. The person you are in the days after I am gone is entirely up to you. I won’t matter-”

“You will _always_ matter. You have _always_ mattered.” 

Megatron lowered his helm, smiling bitterly. 

“If only you believed that from the beginning.”

“I always have! There hasn’t been a day gone by since I met you that I didn’t think about you and the path that you are on! Your path set me on mine! Your path determined almost _everyone else’s.”_

Megatron was silent in that. Optimus only stared. He needed something, an answer, anything! What was, why was he feeling like this? Why was he mourning the oncoming death of someone who absolutely deserved it? Why was Optimus dreading waking up the day after tomorrow and realizing it would be the first day of the rest of a life where Megatron wasn’t out there, alive _somewhere?_

_Oh Primus…_

It came, big shocker here, as a surprise. The realization that maybe their fates weren’t tied together as sworn enemies. That maybe in a different life, if things had played out differently, they could have been… together. Optimus stared at him. Was that really what it was? Did he love Megatron? Despite all his atrocities? 

“Look at you… finally realizing it. On the eve of my execution of all times. Better late than never, I suppose.” Megatron commented bitterly, reaching up and tracing the line of Optimus’s jaw. He let him. 

“ _You knew?”_

“I knew and returned it. I told you I didn’t hate you, Optimus. I hated that we were on different paths, no matter how closely they came to one another, to paraphrase.” 

Optimus’s knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground, sitting up with a hand pressed to his mouth, he felt tears rushing down his face. _Why?_ Why them? Why each other? _Why now?_ Megatron’s hands were on his shoulders, squeezing lightly. Optimus gasped, it almost sounded like a cough as he raised his head to Megatron. 

“ _Why?”_

Megatron shrugs. 

“Fate is cruel, I suppose.” 

They loved one another. They spent eons fighting each other. They loved each other and now they only had one night left. Optimus pushed into Megatron’s lap, then grabbed his helm and brought him in for a kiss. One night. It was all they had. They had to make it count. They had to make it matter. Eons’ worth of fighting coming to an end with _this._ Not Megatron’s death. This was how things ended. Tonight was when the fight ended. Not tomorrow. 

Megatron pulled back. 

“Why are you-”

“Why _not?_ Is this how you want to end things? Realizing that we love each other but never acting on it? Is that really how you want to end this?” Optimus demanded, staring hard into Megatron’s beautiful red optics. They’re soft with sadness and age. His hands come to rest on Optimus’s sides. “We have one chance. One chance to be more than the bitterest enemies to ever have lived. I don’t want things to end like that! I want them to end like this! I don’t want this to end in ‘you died and I lived, so I win’ I want it to be ‘you died and I _lost you_.’ I don’t care how much it hurts!” he nearly yelled. 

Optimus had never wanted anything so bad in his entire life. He wanted to be able to look back on today both fondly and painfully. He wanted today to be the day they finally came together as they _should_ have. Even if it was just once. He didn’t care. He needed this. He needed _Megatron._

“Are you sure?” Megatron asked, sliding his hands to Optimus’s back and pulled him closer.

He nodded. Megatron kissed him again, glossa slipping across his lips and Optimus opened his mouth, meeting Megatron’s sudden fervor. He let his hands wander, down Megatron’s front, tracing the seams and raised edges. A hand smoothed across Optimus’s helm, fingers barely grazing his fins, they twitched under Megatron’s touch. 

Megatron pulled back to mouth at Optimus’s neck, his fans suddenly kicking on as Optimus began to trace sensitive heat sinks. Megatron made soft little noises and froze for a moment, as though thinking.

“Get up, this isn’t happening on the floor.” Megatron said, pulling away, taking Optimus’s hand in his and pulling him upwards. He obeyed, there wasn’t a berth but the chair Megatron had been provided might work. 

Megatron sat, pulling Optimus closer to him, guiding him to straddle his waist. Not his preferred method, but it was all they had. 

Once settled, Optimus kissed Megatron again, just to kiss him. To memorize the way he kissed, the way he tasted. He had to commit everything about this to memory. There wasn’t a single bit of this he could let himself forget. He had to remember. He had to remember _them._ He would give anything and everything for this to be different, for this to _change,_ but this is how things were. He was going to make the best of it. 

He didn’t know his panel had opened until Megatron’s fingers were carefully slipping through the slick between his legs, one sinking into his valve. 

“ _None of that.”_ Optimus hissed, “There isn’t time, Megatron.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you, we’ve spent so much time hurting each other, don’t you want this to be good?” Megatron asked, kissing at Optimus’s jaw, still working at loosening his valve. 

“This isn’t about the past, or the future, Megatron. Whatever we do now is about _now._ The worst that will happen is a little limp. I need you, I just need you, please. We can’t waste this time. This isn’t repentance for hurting one another, this is for us. For now. For love…” more tears slipped down his face. He was so angry. Optimus was _so damn angry_! If he had just realized! If he had just seen! 

That thought process came to a quick halt when his valve was suddenly _very_ full, he choked back a cry, gripping onto Megatron’s shoulders tightly. He grunts beneath him, optics bright. 

“ _Oh Primus-_ Megatron- I-” a hand comes up and lovingly strokes his helm, he shudders and closes his optics, trying not to sputter. 

“Move when you can, I can do a little but from this position it’s mostly up to you…” he spoke so softly, leaving featherlight kisses along Optimus’s jaw and down his neck as he massaged his thigh with his other hand. He moved up very slowly, testing his limit, the drag of Megatron’s spike against his walls sent shivers through Optimus. He needed more. He wanted more than this. He didn’t care if he hurt himself, it just made this more real. Pain was _real_ , memories of pain outlasted _so much._ He pushed up quickly and then slammed his hips back down with a grunt, Megatron nearly shouted. “Optimus be careful-” he choked, leaning his head further and tried to bury his face in Optimus’s shoulder. No, none of that. He needed to see. He needed to _see_ him. He reached for Megatron, guiding his shoulders back against the chair and looked into his face. 

“I need to see you, I’m sorry. I just- I need to see you-” Megatron’s hand took his and guided it to his lips, meeting his eyes. 

“I know, I understand,” Megatron told him as he kissed Optimus’s palm. He closed his eyes briefly, then opened them again. 

“I love you.” 

Megatron smiles. Optimus feels his spark swell, he returns it, it felt strange, it had been ages since he smiled like that. He set a careful, slow pace. It was true they didn’t have time, but he needed to savor this. The way their frames fit together, the perfect friction between them, the charge filling the air, crackling around them as Optimus rode Megatron’s spike, how Megatron’s hand felt so good on the small of his back, pushing just so to support him. 

He’s gasping and whirring, optics fritzing, his voice breaking. Megatron is steady, calm, soothing. His voice lovingly whispering encouragement and offering sweetly spoken words. Optimus leans in close, resting his forehelm against Megatron’s. Their mouths just inches apart. He can feel those words against his face. 

“I love you, you stupid Prime… I’d give almost everything for this to last… I wish… _Primus…”_ he devolves into a growl, and then a sharp sigh as he snaps his hips up to meet Optimus, he moans, jerking as Megatron finds his anterior node and brushes it _just so._ “I wish we could be together, _completely._ I want more than this but this is all I can even hope to ask of you…” 

Optimus stops. 

“My spark?” he offers and Megatron leans his head back to get a better look at him. 

“What else is there? But we can’t, it’s not fair to you-” he stops as Optimus disengages his chest plating, exposing his spark. “Optimus, no-” he moves to close the paneling himself but Optimus takes his hands in his. 

“Yes-”

“I am being executed in a matter of hours-”

“That doesn’t matter! Not right now! That doesn’t exist right now! Right now it’s just you and me in this room. The world outside of this room doesn’t exist! This is about _now!”_

“It matters when what happens in the morning leaves you almost completely wrecked with little to no hope of ever being the same again,” Megatron urges softly, removing a hand from Optimus’s grip and reaching up, pushing away a tear. How long had he been crying? 

“I’m already going to be broken. When you die, whether we’re bonded or not, you’re taking a part of me with you. I will never be the same after tomorrow morning, Megatron. At least let me be in control of what part of me _breaks.”_

Megatron stares at him for a few moments. Then his chest opens, revealing his spark to Optimus. 

“Very well then…” he tries to sound indifferent and even manages it but the warm expression on Megatron’s face said everything he felt.

Optimus leans in, pressing as close as he can, allowing their sparks to come together. He feels Megatron almost in the same way he feels himself. His emotions, his regret. His _love_ above all things, and the gratefulness that they finally came together, even if it was just this once. Megatron wrapped his hand around Optimus’s helm and kissed him gently as they became one in every way possible. 

He felt fuzzy, shivering against Megatron’s frame, the mess of their combined fluids dripping down his inner thigh. If the world ended right now, he wouldn’t care. He wanted these moments to be his last, or to last forever. Megatron held him close to his frame, having closed his plating and Optimus’s himself. Megatron rose, carrying Optimus in his arms and then placing him down in the chair, from his subspace he pulled a cloth, then began to clean them up, kissing Optimus gently as he cleaned between his legs. He bit back a hiss as the cloth dragged across the sensitive, hurt mesh. He didn’t regret it. Not a damn thing. 

“What time is it?” Optimus asked. Megatron didn’t answer at first. 

“It’s not important,” he eventually said, moving Optimus again and sitting down with the prime in his lap. “What’s important is _right now._ Why don’t you rest? I’ll wake you before long.” 

Optimus gripped into seams in Megatron’s plating, “ _No._ ” 

He couldn’t spend any of the little time they had left being asleep! He had to be awake and with him. 

“Very well, my love. Then shall we talk?” Megatron asked. Optimus nodded, “Good, there is something I want to ask of you.” Optimus raised his head from Megatron’s shoulder to look him in the eyes. “I would like for you to get to know Evening Star… apparently, the two of you will be greatly affected by my departure, and I will not be there to help either of you through it. I will rest easier knowing that you have each other. The two of you are the closest thing to a legacy I have.” 

Optimus nodded, then tucked his face into Megatron’s neck, breathing in his scent. 

“I will always love you,” Optimus muttered, trying to stop the steady flow of tears. Megatron takes to stroking his helm again. 

“And I will always be with you, my love.” 


	3. The Other Side of the Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus accompanies Megatron on the last voyage of the Lost Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A companion piece to the previous chapter! Safe for work!

“For your crimes against our kind and countless others, Megatron of Tarn, we find you guilty, and send you to execution. May Primus have mercy on your soul.”

Megatron was calm in the news of his oncoming demise. Optimus watched on as Rodimus and Magnus approached Megatron, he sent them a careful gaze. Which was then cast to Optimus. He looked down, avoiding eye contact. The group talked for a moment, Megatron listened intently as Rodimus seemed to be explaining something with a glint in his eye that made Optimus mildly uncomfortable. When Megatron suggested something Rodimus’s spoiler drooped, but Magnus seemed to support it. 

Rodimus turned with a sour look on his face, then approached Optimus. His secretary-turned-partner approached as well, slipping their hand into Rodimus’. It seemed to lighten his mood a little. 

“We’ve been allowed to take the Lost Light on one last flight, however short it may be. Megatron wants you to come,” he told Optimus soberly. Well… if it meant getting to spend a few hours more with Megatron then he didn’t see the harm in it. He just hated that they spent so much time fighting each other. Now it was over. What was he supposed to do now? His war with Megatron forged him into the person he was. Who would Optimus be without that war? 

* * *

“Where is Evening Star? I figured you would have wanted her to be here,” Optimus overheard Drift ask as Megatron took a seat in the captain’s chair. Optimus was familiar with the name but he was under the impression she was dead.

“She will be here soon,” Megatron answered.

Apparently she wasn’t. Why wasn’t she at Megatron’s trial? Testimony like hers could have helped.

“She better hurry then, aren’t we about to take off?” 

“You know that won’t be a problem for her.” 

“How?” Optimus blurted out, then blushed hard behind his face guard as Drift and Megatron looked to him. Megatron looked amused. 

“She’s… special, she can be wherever she needs to be, whenever she needs to be there. She calls it galaxy striding,” Megatron explained simply, as though not explaining something perfectly supernatural to Optimus

“When will she arrive?” Optimus asked. It would be nice to meet someone so close to Megatron.   
  
“When we turn back, she’ll spend the last leg of the flight with me, and then the rest of my remaining time. Are we going to simply discuss my daughter in these last few hours, Optimus?” 

“Well I certainly have some questions about her, but I suppose she can answer them just as well as you can. Her time isn’t as limited…” he stated grimly.

Megatron smiled, standing up. 

“Come, let’s go have a drink. I’m sure Rodimus would appreciate captaining the Lost Light on her final voyage, and it only seems right,” Megatron told him, clasping a hand on Optimus’s shoulder.

* * *

Swerve’s bar was packed tight, as expected, but the ocean of people parted as Megatron and Optimus entered. The chatter didn’t die down a bit. Megatron talked to a few people on the way to the bar, lagging behind Optimus a few steps. 

“Okay people! Listen up!” Whirl’s shout was loud, anyone standing nearby tapped on their audials, trying to reset them, Optimus looked at him, Brainstorm and Nautica were standing by him. “These nerds here have stuff to say, so zip it!” He barked. The crowd remained silent as Nautica got up on a chair. 

“We’re about to initiate the jump! So fingers crossed, and say your prayers!” She said simply. Optimus wondered why Whirl couldn’t have just said that himself. 

There was the great hum of the quantum engines kicking to life. Optimus leaned over, stepping close to the bar and taking a hold of it, expecting a big jump from the ship. But there was only a slight skip. Then a hushed heavy silence, Brainstorm was checking his datapad. His optics lit up and he gave a loud whoop!

“WE DID IT! We duplicated the Lost Light and we are now journeying through a completely new universe!” 

What? Optimus swings around to glower at Megatron. He had no right to do this! 

“What is the meaning of this! You can’t just skip out on your execution! I thought you had changed!” He demands, stomping over to Megatron and taking a firm grip on his arm. 

“I _did_ . Brainstorm said we _duplicated_ the Lost Light. There’s another version of us currently heading back to Cybertron. We didn’t want the adventure to end, Optimus. Rodimus convinced me to come along. And in the event of this _working_ I believed that you too, needed a new start-” Megatron turns to the bar, “Swerve, I’d like a few rounds to go please.” Megatron requested and the plucky little minicon behind the counter chirped a “you got it!” and turned around to gather glasses.

* * *

They didn’t speak to each other while they waited. Optimus fumed, ignoring Megatron’s slightly amused field until his old enemy was actively pulling him out of the bar. Optimus felt like decking him, but held back, no sense in hitting someone over something that was already done. Megatron came to a stop in an abandoned seating area, it was dark except for the light of space and their biolights. 

Megatron set the drink carrier down on a table, and then took one of his preferred drinks. 

“I expect an explanation over this.” Optimus growls.

“I already have.”

“More than that! You can’t just tear me from my life like that Megatron! You didn’t even ask me, now I can never go back!”

“Why would you _want to?”_ Megatron cut him off gently but firmly. “Let’s just talk for a bit, Optimus, I think by the end of this you’ll have the explanation you’re looking for.” He sat down in one of the chairs, pulling the other closer to him. “Tell me… before the war started, before it was ever an _inkling_ of an idea; when and how did you first consider your death?” 

That certainly was a strange thing to ask. Optimus gazed at Megatron for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what Megatron was trying to get to and _how_ exactly that question would lead to a satisfying explanation. Before answering he decided to take a seat in the chair next to Megatron. Then awkwardly took the drink Megatron offered, taking a sip as he tried to think back that far. He wasn’t going to get the answer he wanted if he didn’t play along. 

“Well… I was a police officer. I guess I believed if I didn’t die of spark exhaustion, I would have been killed in the line of fire.”

Megatron was quiet, taking a slow drink of his own engex. His crimson optics were trained on the star field slowly passing by ahead of them. 

“I believed, in the earliest stages of my life, I would die in a mining accident,” he shared, “I had seen it happen enough to know there was no other option. How do you imagine your demise now?” He asked. 

Optimus tapped on the glass in his hand, gazing down at the slightly glowing engex. 

“Probably in some sort of mishap. Or… maybe even of old age…” 

“And before the quantum leap, after the war was officially over?” 

He still didn’t see what this meant. 

“I’m… really not sure… I didn’t have much time to think about it… most likely assassinated by Decepticon extremists.” 

“Before your time I assume.” 

He nodded. 

“Would you prefer that over passing away peacefully?”

“No, of course not.” 

Megatron smirked, lowering his drink. 

“That’s why I did this Optimus. Think of the lives we’ll-well _you_ would have, on the other side. Think of everything you’ve ever done. Think of what comes after all of that. Does any of that truly _appeal_ to you?” 

Optimus was quiet as he mulled it over, placing his drink on the table. What kind of life would he be leading in the other universe? He wondered how long he would have to be dealing with the fallout from the war. How long would he be dealing with politics and trials and war criminals? How long would it be before someone accused _him_ of being a war criminal? A nebula came into view and he stared at it, pretty purple. The realization that Megatron wouldn’t be there to accompany him through any of that dawned on him. 

A life without Megatron… why was that… scary? Why did the thought of that _terrify_ him? The mere idea of that should make him giddy, Megatron ruined his life. Megatron ruined _everyone’s_ life. His own included. Why did it feel like facing a life without Megatron was _wrong?_ Optimus stared at his hands. 

_Oh Primus._

Optimus snapped his head up to look at him. 

_No!_

No he was not in love with Megatron! After every terrible thing they did to each other? How could he- why did he- why _Megatron?_

His old foe smiled softly, taking another sip of his drink. He knew? Optimus opened his mouth to say something but didn’t know what to say. 

“Why _you_ of all people?” 

Megatron laughed, a curt loud laugh that actually sounded nice. 

“Fate has a sense of humor, I suppose.” 

Optimus only sighed, then leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. 

“Wait you know! I didn’t say anything specific-” 

Megatron leaned closer as well, putting his drink on the table and reached forward, taking Optimus’s face in his hands and leaned in for a long yet simple kiss, then pulled back. 

“I know because I feel the same. I didn’t bring you here to get under your panels. I- I wanted the chance to know you, truly _know_ you Optimus. This life full of fighting… it makes for a good story of good versus evil. But don’t you want a different story than that? It doesn’t necessarily have to be a _love_ story… but I would like it if love played a large role in our story. Those four millions years. Those could have just been stepping stones on a long winding path to each other. All those years… they don’t have to be our beginning and our ending.”

_Oh…_

Optimus lowered his gaze from Megatron, reaching up and taking Megatron’s hands in his, but not moving them. 

“I… don’t know what to say.” 

Megatron had said so much, and it all held so much weight. 

“I realize now… I didn’t give you much choice and I apologize but I had to take a chance. I didn’t have much time left, I’m sorry. If you didn’t figure it out in four million years I hardly expected you to figure it out in less than 48 hours. I didn’t start this right, I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” 

Optimus understood. They didn’t have much choice. It would have needed a bold action to change the way things ended. Megatron was always a person of action. He lifted his eyes to Megatron’s, seeing contentment on his face despite his worry. He closed the space between them, kissing Megatron again. 

“I forgive you. How mad can I be at you for giving me the best chance at happiness I can get?” 


	4. Mischievous Thoughts and their Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion Pax wanted to see more of Kaon, Megatronus was happy to oblige, they end their day in a bar. Orion's playfulness decides to raise its head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely NSFW but Megatronus has a filthy mouth. Transformers: Prime verse

Megatronus positively  _ loomed,  _ his presence was obvious, even if he wasn’t the Champion of Kaon, anyone more sensitive to EM fields than your average mech would definitely be turning their head to see who the impressive charge belonged to. He and Orion sat in a corner booth in the back of the bar, Orion had wanted to see a little bit of Kaon with Megatronus. He was… protective, to say the least. Massive taloned hand curled around his glass, ready to throw a hit at a moment’s notice. Cold blue optics scanned the room, each and every face. Megatronus was ready for anything. 

Well… maybe not  _ anything.  _

Orion grinned as a mischievous little thought came to mind. He leaned up and gave Megatronus a quick peck on the cheek. This startled the gladiator in the funnest way possible, his EM field blipping in surprise and he straightened up from his intimidating hunker over the table. He quickly reigned his field back in.

“Careful now, my little archivist,” he rumbled, sounding so warm. Orion revved his engine playfully with a grin, petting Megatronus’s arm. 

“Why should I be careful when I have Kaon’s champion to protect me,” he purred innocently. Megatronus flicked his gaze to the corner of his optic, a dangerous smoldering glisten was there. 

“Would you like to be known as the archivist from Iacon who got spiked over a bar table by the Champion of Kaon?” he growled, turning towards Orion, laying his arm around his shoulders. He leaned in close, “ Such an act would be so very memorable. No doubt it would get back to Iacon.” 

Oh...oh dear… 

“m-Megatronus…” he stuttered, covering the lower half of his face with a hand in an attempt to hide his horrid blush. 

The gladiator chuckled, leaning closer still, wrapping Orion in his field and making him shiver. 

“Yes Orion? Do you need something?” 

_ Get it together Orion. You started this, don’t let him win. _

That original mischievous thought apparently had a few friends. Orion met his optics, then leaned up and put another kiss to the corner of Megatronus’s mouth, then moved up, all but putting himself in Megatronus’s lap and laying a hand on his broad chest to reach Megatronus’s audials. 

“Maybe I do… the entirely of Kaon knowing who I belong to… I belong to  _ you,  _ Megatronus… don’t you want them to know? Don’t you want to show them, Megatronus?” Orion purred with half hooded optics, taking Megatronus’s hand (more like being  _ allowed  _ to) and placing it on his own side, “Show them.” 

Megatronus growls, grabbing onto his sides with both hands. 

“What a little vixen I’ve got then… wanting my spike in such a place. What would you do? WOuld you moan so prettily and quiet for me like you always do? Or would you help me put on a show for my compatriots here? I could bend you over the table, spiking you so thoroughly you’d have no hope of fighting those pretty moans…” Megatronus paused to lean down and nibble at neck cords. Orion shuddered as he slipped his fingers shallowly into the vents on Megatronus’s torso. “But you’ve forgotten something, my Orion.”

He grabbed onto those great shoulders, wanting to wrap his legs around that strong waist. 

“What?”

“That I don’t put on shows anywhere other than the Pits.” Orion yelped as Megatronus  _ yanked,  _ heaving him out of the booth and onto a broad shoulder. “But they will know who you belong to,” Megatronus told him mirthfully as Orion stared at the ground, only slightly disoriented from the sudden shift. 

Megatronus took his sweet time going to the counter and paying for their drinks, even as Orion wiggled and squirmed he had no problem keeping steady. He heard chuckles and snickers, trying to crane his neck and look up into the room, but found between his position and the gentle swaying of Megatronus’s movements he could not. So he settled for crossing his arms over his chest and watching the bar’s floor give way to the metal of the sidewalk outside the building as Megatronus made their exit.

Megatronus’s field was content as he casually thrummed his talons lightly against the small of Orion’s back, humming a little tune. 

“Mega… could you uh, let me down?” 

A chuckle. 

“Why should I? You were being a naughty little archivist back there,” Megatronus argued, not seeming terribly invested. 

“I just wanted to give you a kiss.  _ You’re  _ the one who made it naughty.” 

Megatronus hummed, clearly amused as he lightly jostled Orion in an attempt to keep a good grip on him. 

“Haven’t you known me long enough to realize you can’t get away with a mere kiss? You are a drug to me, Orion.” 

The fact he was dangling upside down wasn’t the only reason Orion’s faceplates were turning blue. Orion pet Megatronus’s back with a soft smile. 

“So you agree it was your doing, why won’t you let me down? Or at least in a different position please, Mega.” 

Megatronus made a series of noncommittal, contemplative noises. Then he stopped and reached across his chest and took hold of Orion’s waist, pulling him from his shoulder. Then maneuvered him into his arms, bridal style. He smiled at Orion, looking  _ hopelessly  _ in love and Orion smiled in return, reaching up and slipping his fingers between Megatronus’s face guards. He traced the sharp angling of his cheeks under the helm with his thumbs. Orion leaned up and kissed him softly. 

“Now isn’t this better, my champion?” Orion purred. Megatronus kissed him back, then took to lovingly and slowly peppering Orion’s face with small kisses. 

“Hmm, yes I suppose. Getting to see your beautiful face is always for the better, my Orion.” 


End file.
